1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to certain new and useful improvements in an internal combustion engine flushing apparatus and more particularly, to a unique adapter system for use with such apparatus enabling connection to the crank case and/or lubrication system of a large number of different sizes and types of engines.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
In relatively recent years, there have been several proposed apparatus for flushing internal combustion engines. It is well known that lubricants and particularly the circulating oils of these internal combustion engines must be periodically replaced. Moreover, it is well established that the crank case and the lubricating system of these internal combustion engines tend to accumulate dirt and the decomposed matter from the circulating oils.
Many foreign particles are suspended within the oil and removed by the filter of the internal combustion engine or otherwise removed when the oil is periodically drained for replacement by new oil. However, it is well recognized that many of these foreign particles are not removed by the filter system or by the periodic changing of the lubricating oil. As a result, these foreign particles accumulate within the internal combustion engine and can ultimately lead to premature wear if not damage to the engine.
As a result of some of the drawbacks of the filter system and periodic oil changes, it has been recognized that a flushing apparatus can be used for removing some of the foreign particles which accumulate, particularly within the crank case, of an internal combustion engine. In these flushing apparatus, a conduit is connected to the drain plug port at the oil pan of the engine. Another conduit is connected to the oil filter port leading to the lubrication system of the engine. These two conduits are maintained in a series circulation pattern so that a cleansing fluid or flushing fluid can be pumped through the vehicle engine in one conduit, and out of the vehicle engine with foreign particles in the other conduit.
While there have been several relatively recently proposed flushing apparatus, essentially all of the proposed and the existing commercially available flushing apparatus suffer from at least one serious disadvantage. In essentially all cases, there is no universal connection system to fit a large number of vehicles. It is well recognized that the drain plug port of one vehicle manufacturer may be of a size different than the drain plug port of another vehicle manufacturer. According, a large number of conduit each containing different fittings on the ends thereof was necessary in order to use these internal combustion engine flushing apparatus.
It is also recognized that the oil filter ports leading to the lubrication system of the engine will differ in both size and construction from vehicle to vehicle. In some cases, projections extend from the lubrication system out of the oil filter port in order to enable mounting of the filter. Thus, it is necessary to accommodate each of the different types and sizes of oil filter ports in the various internal combustion engines.
The commercially available and proposed automotive vehicle internal combustion engine flushing apparatus are not capable of adapting to the filter ports of a large number of many automotive vehicles. Accordingly, the commercially available flushing apparatus and even the proposed apparatus are not capable of being used with the internal combustion engines of several manufacturers of automobiles.
In many cases, parties attempting to use the flushing apparatus with vehicles not adapted to be connected to a particular flushing apparatus have attempted to use make shift arrangements. Often times, the conduit will not hold at the oil filter port or at the drain plug port thereby breaking away and permitting the flushing fluid to escape from the system. When the flushing fluid is of a flammable type or if it contains relatively harmful substances which should not be inhaled, this creates a danger to the working personnel not to mention the property itself. In addition, one can easily damage the internal combustion engine by attempting to use a make shift arrangement for connecting conduit to an engine port which is not sized or adapted to receive a fitting on that conduit.